Medical professionals oftentimes must wear masks or shields to protect themselves from fluids and other contaminants from a patient. These shields are typically in the form of a large clear sheet of plastic that is positioned in front of the face. While these shields provide a great deal of protection, a problem related to the use of the shield is that they also produce a glare from the bright lights of an operating room, or the like, which can impair the vision of the medical professional. Another problem associated with such shields is also that they provide unobstructed vision within the medical professional's field of view, which may include distractions away from the immediate task at hand. Lastly, these shields must be made to be extremely light as a surgeon or other medical personnel must wear them for extended periods of time, requiring them to be comfortable during the entire period of time of use.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for a medical face shield which can aid in reducing glare but also increase the focus of the medical professional to the immediate task. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.